1. Field of the Invention
New technologies that require singularizing of seeds for objective evaluation are being developed to aid grain inspectors in the grading of grain. Examples of new technologies for single-seed evaluation include computerized analysis of weight, moisture, hardness, and digitized image video measurements. Grain market samples are frequently mixtures of the same kind of seed from different varieties and growing conditions. Seed mixtures can have a wide diversity in their size and shape.
This invention relates to an apparatus and method useful for singulating seeds from a sample composed of mixtures of sizes and shapes. The apparatus and method deliver the seeds in proper orientation to some predetermined destination at predetermined time intervals. The invention would be especially useful in the developing technologies that require single-seed metering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Technology for metering singulated seeds has been developed by manufacturers of agricultural equipment used to plant crops. Crop seeds are a single variety and are frequently processed to uniform size for maximum handling efficiency.
Pomeranz et al. [Cereal Chem. 65(2): 86-94 (1988)] show a semiautomated feeder device for use with a single kernel compression instrument for grains of wheat. The device requires that wheat kernels be manually singulated and pushed down a slide to a set of action surfaces. As the feeder passes each seed over the surfaces, the kernel becomes oriented with the crease downward. The feeder then positions the kernel on the crushing surface of the compression instrument while simultaneously brushing away the previously crushed kernel.